1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge, and an image-forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, xerographic method image-forming apparatuses, having an electrophotographic photoreceptor (sometimes referred to later as a “photoreceptor”), a charging device, a light exposure device, a developing device, a transfer device, and a fixing device, have achieved much higher speeds and longer life-spans due to technical progress with each of the members and in the system itself. In connection with this, the requirements for high-speed response characteristics of each subsystem, and high-reliability thereof, are higher than before. Photoreceptors used for writing images thereto, and cleaning members which clean the photoreceptor, especially, receive considerably stress compared with other members due to mutual sliding therebetween, and image defects due to scratches, abrasion, defects and the like tend to readily develop, so there are even stronger requirements for high-speed response characteristics and high-reliability.
The requirements for higher image definition are also increasing. In order to full-fill these requirements, decreasing toner particles size, uniformalization of particle size distributions, and sphericalization, and the like are being achieved, and, as a process for manufacturing toner which fulfills these quality requirements, the development of toners manufactured in solvents using water as a principal component, called chemical toners, is actively progressing. As a result, these days, it has become possible to obtain photographic image quality.